


Return to Casterly Rock

by aliveanddrunkonsunlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveanddrunkonsunlight/pseuds/aliveanddrunkonsunlight
Summary: A bit of old school Jaime and Brienne before tonight's episode. Set between seasons 3 and 4 when Jaime and Brienne return to King's Landing shortly after Tyrion and Sansa's wedding but before Joffrey's death.Entering the gates of King’s Landing, he expects to feel relief, but instead a pit rises in his stomach as he pauses to look around him, before being pushed aside and called a farmer boy. A tightness squeezes at his throat, clawing at him to the point of claustrophobia.





	Return to Casterly Rock

Entering the gates of King’s Landing, he expects to feel relief, but instead a pit rises in his stomach as he pauses to look around him, before being pushed aside and called a farmer boy. A tightness squeezes at his throat, clawing at him to the point of claustrophobia, but what can he do? He can’t turn and leave, but his gaze flickers over Brienne’s face, hoping she will see his panic, offer him a solution. It’s not until she lifts her hand to bid him farewell and he turns away, does he register the moment of sadness which passed across her face in the seconds just before she waved goodbye. 

He almost turns back. By the time he reaches an archway where he can do so safely without her seeing, he does, but by then she’s nearly gone. He catches merely a glimpse of her strong broad back as she’s being led in the opposite direction. 

*

She still remembers how she felt watching him enter King’s Landing, knowing the Jaime she had met, the one who saved her from the bear pit, the one who had created a story about the “Sapphire Isle” to keep her safe, was returning to the person,  _ the Kingslayer _ , who was arrogant, derisive, and cold. She wondered if he would ever be Jaime again. 

It’s not often she wishes to return to Tarth but after a few days in King’s Landing, it’s all she can do not to pay a ridiculous amount of gold for a boat to take her there. The deception, gossip, and manners she can either avoid or stilting make her way through, but it’s seeing Jaime return to someone she doesn’t recognize which is the hardest. She’d known, when they started their journey together, one should never trust a Lannister. But his actions, his protection, his seeming trust in her, led her to believe otherwise. Now she is not sure who she trusts less, herself for falling into his trap, or Jaime for tricking her in the first place.

*

Once Cersei has him shorn, he begins to feel like himself, can almost forget what happened to him out there on the road, except for the nearly constant throbbing pain in his right arm. But as he settles back into his life at King’s Landing, he begins to realize how much has changed. Although he is still Lord Commander of the Kingsguard in name, it’s clear Joffrey does not want him there. Even his sister no longer wants him. Any time he tries to touch her, she somehow slips out of his grasp. He tries to ignore the look of disgust on her face, but it hurts him deeply. He barely sees Brienne and even if he did, it’s not like he could talk to her about any of it. 

*

As she reminds him of his promise to protect the Stark girls, his father’s offer to him arises to the back of his throat and he’s saying it before he truly realizes what it means: “My father asked me to return to Casterly Rock and serve in his stead.” It’s far from something he wants, but after being here, after remembering how the poison, the deception sinks down into your bones, your blood--leeches you--he would do almost anything to get away.

Brienne stops talking, her mouth agape. Her blue eyes widen. “You’re considering it?” There’s almost no question at the end of the sentence because she can see he’s already made up his mind. “How can you-” she starts to objects, but Jaime cuts her off. 

“I want you to come with me. To be my sworn sword.”

Her lips stumble, her mouth fumbling with half formed words, “How--I--you know I can’t say no.”  _ To you _ , she thinks.

“Of course you can. I’ve seen you do it,” he retorts, his mouth flashing up into a sharp grin, before he turns serious again. “We could request for Tyrion and Sansa to come.”

“Tyrion is master of coin. You are still sworn to the Kingsguard. Surely your father will not want to send both his sons away.” Brienne tries for reason, even as her whole body is fighting against it. She has lived her life by choosing to do what right. Always. Until the Kingslayer came into her life. Until she saw Jaime Lannister for what he truly is. 

Jaime gives her a sidelong glance before turning his gaze back to the water. “You overestimate my father’s affection.” 

“As your sworn sword will I be allowed to send out a search party in Lady Arya’s stead? It might earn Lady Sansa to your favor.”

“I don’t give a damn who is in my favor or not,” he exclaims, before letting out a resigned sigh. “But if that is what it will take to get you to come with me, then yes, I’ll let you do it.”

“I will come with you because you asked, Ser Jaime.” Brienne replies softly. “But thank you.”

“So it’s settled then?” Jaime looks over at her, an eyebrow arching upwards. She starts to kneel, but his good hand closes around one of her wrists as he tries to hoists her back up to her feet, hissing, “Don’t kneel.” 

But she is stronger than him one-handed (maybe stronger than him two-handed) and she doesn’t obey. “Then I am yours, Ser Jaime,” she looks up at him and when her eyes meet his, they seem to wash away the annoyance on his face. “I will shield your back and give my life for yours, if it comes to that. I swear it, by the old Gods and the new.”

“Thank you, Lady Brienne,” he replies solemnly, reaching out a hand to help her to her feet, even though she doesn’t need it. “I will inform my brother and sister. Will you tell Lady Sansa? I plan to leave at dawn tomorrow. Have her packed and ready.” 

“Of course, my lord.” 

Jaime tilts his head at her. “I’m no lord, my lady.” 

“And I am no lady. Call me Brienne.” 

“I quite miss calling you wench. How would you feel about that?” 

Brienne has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, especially when she sees the twinkle in his eyes. “I think it might be rather inappropriate considering the circumstances, ser.” 

“Quite right,” Jaime nods, chuckling. “See you in the morning then.”  


End file.
